La niña y el tritón
by kiarainu
Summary: Encontrarse con una persona marina podría ser de lo más excepcional si volviera a suceder... hasta que Kagome lo hizo sin querer; Se quedó paralizada en su lugar mirando los mechones húmedos de cabello plateado pegados al rostro redondo de piel oliva, las cejas negras como la tinta y dos orbes dorados que la observaban con sorpresa. Parecía un niño, pero no lo era.


**_La niña y el tritón. _**

_La isla Shikon estaba llena de historias fantásticas, pero las que más destacaban eran las de sirenas y tritones. Criaturas hermosas que vivían en lo profundo del mar. _

_Encontrarse con uno de esos maravillosos seres, al principio era casi imposible, pero llegó a suceder. Los acercamientos comenzaron a volverse más cotidianos, hasta que dieron su aparición total. Esto benefició completamente a los isleños porque las criaturas del mar, aparte de su inigualable belleza, eran capaces de pronosticar el clima y formar una alianza con ellos era asegurar una buena pesca. _

_La relación con las criaturas era mayormente amistosa y por ello Shikon contaba con grandes negocios con la pescadería y el turismo. Personas de todas partes visitaban curiosos por ver a estos extraordinarios seres. Sin embargo, las ganancias hicieron ambiciosos a los dirigentes humanos. _

_La cacería de las criaturas del mar no se hizo esperar; La exportación de una sirena valía más que lo que un isleño se ganaría en dos años, la escama de una sirena era lo suficiente para alimentar a una familia entera por cuatro semanas y una aleta de sirena valía cien monedas de oro. _

_Sin embargo, las exportaciones de sirenas a otros lugares o simplemente mantenerlos en cautiverio era como querer aprisionar a un tiburón blanco. Imposible. A pesar de que exhibir a una sirena atraía a una gran cantidad de gente, el tritón o la sirena moría en cuestión de días por la soledad, el estrés y la depresión. Las escamas y aletas valiosas eran tan singulares con colores brillantes e impresionantes, pero que comenzaron a escasear por la desaparición de las personas del mar._

_Las sirenas y tritones huyeron, desaparecieron por el maltrato, no sin antes dejar una maldición._

_La pesca en los días venideros fue de lo más difíciles para los isleños, perdieron turismo, el dinero escaseó y las visitas en los circos y zoológicos no contaban con ninguna buena ostentación. Prontamente la isla pasó al olvido. _

_Con los años, encontrar algo relevante a una persona marina fue de lo más raro. Poco a poco los isleños fueron olvidándose de ellos y tomándoles resentimiento por la mala pesca y malos climas. _

_Pasaron 50 años para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, no obstante, las sirenas ya no fueron temas de conversación puesto que sus avistamientos fueron nulos. Se convirtieron en cuentos para entretener a los niños y leyendas para asombrar a los marineros. _

_Una de las leyendas más conocidas era la de "La princesa y el tritón"; Una hermosa princesa que dejó sus responsabilidades al conocer a un tritón en las orillas del mar, del cual se enamoró perdidamente y huyó con él desapareciendo en el mar. _

_Encontrarse con una persona marina podría ser de lo más excepcional si volviera a suceder... _

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kagome estaba tan entusiasmada. Por fin, con sus 9 años, acompañaría a su padre a un viaje de pesca.

Llevó todo lo que creía necesario en un pequeño morral, se despidió de su madre, de su hermano bebé, de su abuelo, y corrió detrás de su padre cuando llegó el momento de irse.

Estaba tan nerviosa, alegre y emocionada. Su sonrisa era tan grande que casi le dolía la cara. Solo eran ella y su padre, navegando sobre un pequeño barco pesquero por las tranquilas aguas del océano. Sintiendo la brisa del mar acariciando su rostro, escuchando el sonido de las olas en movimiento y observando como sobrevolaban las gaviotas en el aire.

Todo era tan perfecto… hasta que las horas pasaron.

No era nada como Kagome lo imaginó.

Ella creía que vería una gran variedad de animales acuáticos a través del agua con tan sólo dar un vistazo. Pero no fue así, en realidad a cierto punto ya no se podía ver nada más que el mar azul y las olas salvajes que de vez en cuando agitaban el barco. Las gaviotas en el cielo, uno que otro delfín haciendo saltos a la lejanía y eso fue todo. No más vida marina.

Kagome tenía que admitirse que se encontraba decepcionada, aunque no lo demostraría. No cuando suplicó e imploró bastante para poder venir a uno de estos viajes con su padre. Tantos cuentos que leyó, tantas historias que escuchó sobre la alegría del mar.

Y ahí estaba sólo viendo azul.

De vez en cuando su padre le contaba historias tan fantásticas que caían en lo irreal. Con las horas pasando, las historias comenzaban a adormecerla en vez de fascinarla y mirar al mar le parecía aburrido que interesante.

Pasaron horas y horas navegando de un lado a otro, hasta que su padre decidió detenerse en un lugar que muchos pescadores aclamaban como la "zona muerta" ya que ni un pez pescaba. A su padre parecía no importarle y se quedaron reposando ahí mientras alistaba la red para seguir en un ligero movimiento.

Mientras que su padre parecía maravillado con el barco, trabajando con las redes, inspeccionando que nada tuviera fisuras y que Kagome no cayera al mar. Kagome estaba ahí en la orilla del barco, con un salvavidas que la incomodaba y un deseo terrible de volver a casa.

No le dijo nada a su padre, un pescador humilde que con mucho sacrificio recién había comprado esta embarcación que parecía demasiado grande para un solo hombre. Él estaba tan feliz, miraba el océano con respeto y a pesar de que las redes que chequeaba usualmente estaban vacías, no perdió el optimismo y siguió trabajando más duro.

Sí él era feliz, entonces Kagome se dijo que ella también era feliz. A pesar de que la brisa le picaba, el sol la molestaba, no podía correr sin que el bote se moviera mucho y estaba tan aburrida que quería dormir.

Pensó que después de todo el mar no era lo suyo, sin embargo, estaría feliz por su papá. Sonrió y preguntó todo lo que pudo sobre el océano sin perder esa risita de su cara.

Después de un tiempo su padre pareció notar su aburrimiento, se acercó a ella y posó una mano firme en su hombro.

—¿Estás aburrida?

Kagome negó, aunque no era cierto; Estaba terriblemente aburrida.

Su padre le ofreció una sonrisa—. Si tienes hambre, hay un poco de pan. Esto nos llevará tiempo.

Kagome asintió con decepción. Fue por el pan y se acercó a la orilla del barco, asomándose con la esperanza de ver un delfín o una grandiosa ballena. Nada de eso sucedió, lo único que recibió fueron advertencias de su padre para que tuviera cuidado.

Estar a la espera de algo interesante le parecía eterno, pero seguía teniendo esperanzas de ver algún animal acuático, a tal punto que no le importaría ver a los pobres peces que serían convertidos en cena.

Su espera dio frutos porque logró visualizar algo blanco o grisáceo, como una mancha. Kagome no podía definir con certeza lo que vio, pero definitivamente había algo ahí.

El pan seguía en su mano, ya que le daba mordiscos tan pequeños como los de un ratón. Así que tuvo una brillante idea. Inadvertidamente lanzó pequeñas migajas. No obtuvo nada, al contrario, lo que sea que estuviera dentro del agua se alejó. Esto preocupó a Kagome, quien sin ningún cuidado fue a ver más de cerca. Lanzó un trozo de pan más grande, creyendo que la criatura que había abajo era exigente.

El pan no estuvo mucho a flote. Lentamente comenzó a hundirse y a verse sin sentido cada que bajaba. Suspiró desesperanzada, cuando algo de mediana estatura se acercó tan rápido y lo tomó para irse con velocidad.

Kagome no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. _«_¿_Eso fue un delfín?__»_ pensó, y una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro.

—¡Papá, papá, creo que acabo de ver un delfín! —gritó extasiada, corriendo hacía su padre con alegría. —, pero tenía dos colores… creo. Se veía raro—murmuró cuando fue envuelta en los brazos de su padre.

Su padre simplemente sonrió y le animó a seguir observando mientras él trabajaba. Kagome con gran entusiasmo y esperanza renovada volvió a su lugar. Esta vez, lanzó la otra mitad de pan.

Esperó, y de nuevo el "delfín" tardó su tiempo en tomar el alimento. Con el nuevo avistamiento, ya no le parecía tan seguro que fuera un delfín.

Quería preguntarle a su padre, pero éste parecía decepcionado y muy ocupado con la red vacía. Kagome no quería ser una molestia, ella prometió no intervenir en el trabajo de su padre. Así que fue por más pan y lanzó una cuarta parte del panecillo. El "delfín" no esperó a que se hundiera tanto como las dos veces anteriores.

Kagome volvió a lanzar de inmediato para confirmar lo que veía cuando el "delfín" se alejó de su vista, después la criatura regresó y tomó el panecillo más rápido. Kagome extendió sus ojos con asombró, definitivamente ya no le parecía un delfín.

Kagome estaba atemorizada, pero la curiosidad la alentaba a seguir. Con cada trozo de pan que lanzaba, lo que sea que fuera aquella cosa le perdía miedo y se acercaba más.

Ni siquiera podría decir con exactitud lo que era, ya que, aunque la criatura se aventuraba más en salir e irse de inmediato cuando conseguía lo que quería, la velocidad de ésta y las suaves olas empobrecían la visión de Kagome. Sin más, Kagome se levantó de puntillas, se recargó todo lo posible a la barandilla para poder visualizar mejor y lanzó los restos de pan que le quedaban.

Apenas el pan tocó la superficie, una mano salió recogiéndolo y desapareció. Dejando más que en claro que no era un delfín o ballena, o un pescado común. Kagome vio una mano, ¿Qué animal tiene una mano?, Kagome no podía pensar en ninguna más que en los monos que vio en el zoológico, y, aun así, la mano que salió no era peluda, más bien fue humana y casi como la suya.

Por alguna razón no se aterró, en cambio se aferró más en querer ver a la extraña criatura, que no era tan extraña. Un pensamiento rápido le dijo que estaba delante de algo que ya había escuchado.

Se quedó mirando con atención el agua y tratando duramente de recordar lo que había oído, pero sus pensamientos tuvieron que irse lejos cuando la mano sobresalió un poco.

Sí, definitivamente era una mano.

—Pa-papá—llamó tímidamente.

—Espera, Kagome, y no te acerques tanto a la orilla—regañó su padre, peleando con las sogas de la red—. Esta maldita cosa se volvió a enredar—lo escuchó murmurar entre dientes.

La mano se agitó ansiosa y todavía sobresaliente. Kagome se tomó unos segundos para admirarla; Parecía una mano común, sólo que la piel se veía un poco más brillosa y con uñas demasiado largas. Hebras grisáceas o blanquecinas que se veían flotar levemente a su alrededor y algo rojizo más abajo que se movía suavemente.

La mano se agitó de nuevo, sabía lo que le exigía: Pan.

—Ya voy, espera aquí—dijo, silenciosamente, y fue directo por más. Sólo quedaba una pieza, la tomó sin remordimiento, pero dudó al ver a su padre. Quería decirle lo que estaba justo a lado, pero su padre seguía cortando cuerdas, molesto y ya no tan feliz con su labor. Así que Kagome calló y volvió con la criatura.

Estaba a punto de lanzar el pan cuando una dura mano agarró su brazo antes poder hacer algo.

—¡Kagome!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Papá, papá, yo vi… ahí estaba…—las palabras eran difíciles. No sabía cómo explicarse, mucho menos con la mirada molesta que le ofrecía su padre.

—Kagome…— el padre suspiró

—Está ahí papá, mira—señaló hacía el mar, justo donde debería estar la pequeña mano levantada. Desgraciadamente no había nada—. Estaba ahí hace un segundo lo juro.

Su padre volvió a suspirar, le quitó el pan de la mano y comenzó a empujarla a la cabina.

—Vamos a dejar esto con los demás y no más pan para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

Su padre se detuvo en secó al ver la mesa —… ¿Arrojaste todos los panes?

—Yo…sí, sí lo hice, pero papá es que la criatura tenía hambre— Kagome jugueteó con sus dedos mientras lo decía. De pronto, a su mente llegó la palabra que estuvo buscando todo el tiempo—. ¡Sirena!, una sirena. Era una sirena la que tenía hambre, papá.

—Kagome… esos son solo cuentos.

—Pero tu dijiste que hay sirenas.

—Lo dije porque era un cuento— Su padre se arrodilló para estar a la altura de ella y le dio la más pequeñas de las sonrisas—. Sé que estás aburrida, fue mi culpa traerte aquí y lo siento. Pero no debiste hacer lo que hiciste, ¿Cuál es la primera regla que te di?

Kagome era incapaz de mirar los ojos cansados y tristes de su padre, por lo que miró el suelo debajo de sus pies—. No acercarme a la orilla.

—¿La segunda regla?

—No arrojar comida.

—Muy bien, ¿Y la tercera?

—Escuchar a papá.

Antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo, el bote tembló, como si hubiera sido empujado—. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Voy a preparar todo para irnos.

El padre se levantó a punto de salir de la cabina, cuando se detuvo al ver a Kagome siguiéndole.

—No señorita, te quedas aquí.

—Pero papá…—Kagome hizo un puchero —, estar aquí es muy aburrido, déjame ayudarte.

—No cariño, las cosas que tengo que hacer son tan pesadas que solo las puede hacer un papá. Mejor quédate aquí y cuando vuelva me ayudas a dirigir el bote.

La opción no era de todo agradable para Kagome— Aquí es muy caliente, mejor espero afuera, pero sin acercarme a la orilla ni arrojar comida, y después cuando termines ayudo a conducir el bote.

Su padre pareció considerarlo por un tiempo demasiado largo, pero después sonrió alegremente—. Muy bien, de acuerdo, pero te quiero cerca de la cabina y sin quitarte el salvavidas.

—Lo prometo.

Su padre asintió y salió para cumplir con sus labores.

Mientras tanto Kagome cumplió lo prometido. Salió, pero se quedó recargada en las paredes de la cabina mirando hacía el mar.

Escuchó como su padre murmuraba palabras que para ella no tenían sentido por el sonido de las olas y lo quedito que hablaba su padre.

Suspiró de aburrimiento. Le gustaría ver a la sirena de nuevo, ¿En verdad era una sirena? Kagome podría decir que sí, pero su padre dijo que no existían. Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

Se quedó mirando en dirección a donde vio aquella mano. La curiosidad le picaba por averiguar qué fue lo que miró, y tal deseó se intensificó al escuchar un chapoteó. Por alguna razón, sabía que la mano volvería a hacer acto de presencia. Miró de vuelta a su padre que estaba enrollando la red para guardarla, así que Kagome gateó lentamente a la orilla.

No fue la mano la que sobresalía, fue… una cabeza.

Kagome quiso gritar, correr a los brazos de su padre, quiso hacer muchas cosas, sin embargo, se quedó paralizada. Muda y firmemente en su lugar.

Era un niño, la cabeza de un niño, el rostro de un niño con nariz, boca y todo, o casi todo por lo que veía, Pero no era un niño. Había mechones húmedos de cabello plateado pegados al rostro redondo de piel oliva, se podía notar unas cejas negras como la tinta y dos orbes dorados que la observaban con sorpresa. Parecía un niño, pero no lo era; ella nunca había visto tal coloración en alguna persona.

El chico parpadeó varias veces como si no creyera lo que veía, y luego su rostro se arrugó mostrando un ceño fruncido enojado.

La mano volvió a salir del agua, extendiéndose hacía Kagome con la palma abierta esperando algo y con leves estremecimientos que Kagome no podía explicar.

Kagome estaba atónita; La mano era brillante como piel de pescado y las uñas eran demasiado largas parecían más como las garras de un animal salvaje.

La mano se agitó exigiendo atención, y el niño se mostró aún más enojado cuando Kagome lo miró.

Kagome creía saber lo que la criatura pedía: —Pan—las palabras salieron de su boca involuntariamente.

El niño abrió sus ojos en el asombro, y ocultó la mitad de su rostro temeroso bajo el agua. Por un segundo, Kagome temió haberlo asustado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de inmediato, lo que ocasionó que la mano bajara un poco y el niño la mirara con profunda confusión y cautela.

—¿No me entiendes? —preguntó Kagome, con el tono de voz más suave para no asustarlo.

El niño siguió mirándola como si Kagome tuviera dos cabezas, pero pareció tener menos miedo porque su cabeza volvió a sobresalir entera.

_«No me entiende» _Kagome pensó.

—P-a-n — repitió Kagome, lentamente.

Pero el chico seguía infinitamente confundido.

Kagome suspiró—. Olvídalo, lo traeré, quédate aquí.

El niño la miró con ojos grandes y desconcertados, Kagome lo ignoró.

La niña se levantó, sacudió la suciedad y en el camino no podía explicar las emociones que sentía. Aquel niño era una sirena.

Tan despistada estaba que no notó a su padre mirándola tomar el último trozo de pan.

—¿La sirena sigue teniendo hambre? —preguntó su padre. Él poseía una sonrisa triste, pero sus ojos eran amables así que Kagome sabía que no sería regañada.

—Sí, papá. Pero no es una sirena cualquiera, es un niño sirena.

—¿Un niño sirena?

—Sí—afirmó Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

—Kagome, los niños sirena no existen.

—Pero papá, ahí está, yo lo vi.

—En todo caso, sería un tritón. A los niños sirenas se les llama tritón— corrigió su padre.

—¿Tritón? —Kagome probó la nueva palabra en sus labios—. Entonces lo que vi es un tritón. Mira, papá, ahí está.

La niña tomó la mano de su padre y lo guío hasta dónde debería estar aquel tritón. Su padre le siguió perezosamente con una sonrisa divertida. Pero de nuevo, el niño no estaba ahí.

—Te he contado muchas historias, ¿Verdad? — su padre le revolvió el cabello, observando el mar con atención—. Vamos a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

—Pero papá, estaba ahí—juró Kagome.

—Habrá suerte de que lo vea la próxima vez, ahora vayámonos.

El padre la tomó por los hombros y la empujó hacía la cabina. Por alguna razón Kagome sabía que su padre le creía.

—Pero, papá tampoco hemos atrapado ningún pez.

—No, no lo hemos hecho—su padre dijo en decepción.

Kagome no sabía la apacibilidad de su papá, era como si él supiera algo que ella no. No pudo preguntar mucho sobre ello, el padre de inmediato puso en marcha el motor.

…

Llegando a casa, Kagome le relató a su mamá, abuelo y hermano lo que vio. Su hermano simplemente la miró y gimoteó un poco en la diversión de ver su cara, Su madre rió suavemente y rizó su cabello, y su abuelo estaba asombrado; El abuelo contó sus propias historias también.

Por primera vez, oír las historias de su abuelo producían una emoción inexplicable.

En el anochecer, Kagome no podía dormir. La emoción del día no dejaba que cerrara sus ojos ni por un segundo y si lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en la cara enojada del joven tritón. Era gracioso… y tan irreal.

Kagome pensó que quizás con un vaso de leche se le pasaría aquellas expectantes emociones de ver de nuevo al tritón.

Salió de su habitación en silencio y con pasos cuidadosos caminó a la cocina. Sin embargo, se detuvo al oír la conversación de sus padres.

—Sé que mi padre le cree. Él esta maravillado por esas cosas, pero son fantasía. O eso creía hasta que miré esto—. Dijo su padre a la par que se oían ruidos, similares a los de las sogas de pesca.

—Eso es…

—Lo es. Después de la tercera vez y luego de escuchar a Kagome, tuvo sentido.

—No puedo creerlo—susurró su mamá.

Kagome estaba curiosa por saber, asomó un poco la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar.

Su padre sostenía la red de pesca, extendiéndola lo suficiente para notar raras imperfecciones; Había nudos mal realizados pero intencionados, tenía partes faltantes como si hubiesen sido mordidas y había conchas feas añadidas también. Kagome hizo memoria y nada de eso estaba cuando su padre la subió al bote.

Kagome no podía creerlo, entonces sí era completamente real. Su madre murmuró en el asombro y su padre miró impresionado a la red. Sin esperar más, Kagome volvió a su habitación con esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Era real, era real y todo ello alimentó su deseo de verlo de nuevo.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N/A: **Me prometí a ya no subir historias hasta que no terminara las que ya tenía, pero me es inevitable.

Esta historia la tengo desde hace dos años, y no esta terminada, simplemente me parecía divertida compartir… así que aquí esta. La edité para que fuera algo legible, y no sé. ¿Qué piensan?, honestamente tengo ideas, pero nada hecho.

Aclaró que los personajes no me pertenecen y todos los errores son míos.

**Datos curiosos:  
1.- **Los tiburones blancos no pueden vivir en cautiverio. La esperanza de vida de unos de los tiburones capturados fue de 16 días, se consideraba el más largo hasta que se capturó a uno muy joven que fue retenido 6 meses, pero era tan peligroso porque se comía a sus compañeros y fue muy difícil de mantener. Los tiburones mueren a pesar de la cantidad maravillosa de cuidados ya que están acostumbrados a grandes espacios. Incluso aunque se le meta a un gran tanque de agua, el tiburón chocara contra el cristal hasta que el estrés o la herida lo mate.

**2.- **Si cincuenta años te parece poco e inolvidable, sabias que en México existía el Oso grizzli. Sí, teníamos un oso Grizzli mexicano. Lamentablemente, fue cazado hasta considerarse extinto en 1964. Actualmente en México tenemos al oso negro americano que tristemente esta en peligro de extinción por su falta de hábitat, caza furtiva y comercio ilegal.

Sin más, gracias por leer y que tengas un lindo día, tarde o noche.

**Cualquier comentario, critica, idea u opinión es completamente bienvenida.**


End file.
